A New Life
by rossiejane123
Summary: After having a fight with Carly and Freddie, Sam storms out of the iCarly studio, their lives are never the same again. There is female slash inside and death of main character. So you don't like, don't read it.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that is from iCarly **

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** There is female slash inside and death of main character. So you don't like, don't read it.**

**Author's Notes:**** Hi, this is my first story, so please be kind.**

**Story Notes:**** After having a fight with Carly and Freddie, Sam storms out of the iCarly studio, their lives are never the same again.**

**A New Life:**** By rossiejane123**

**Chapter 1:**** End of Life as Carly Knows It.**

Fifteen year old Sam didn't like the fact that her best friends Carly and Freddie were dating. She didn't like it one little bit. So she went and talked to Freddie about it. Sam told Freddie straight to his face, that she didn't like the fact that he and Carly were dating and that she didn't think that they were any good together.

Freddie was hurt. Why couldn't Sam see how happy he made Carly and how good they were together? Freddie was mad at Sam and told her if she was any type of friend she wouldn't say anything to Carly about what she thought. Sam left a very angry Freddie behind so she could go and do just that, talk to Carly.

Sam told Carly how she felt and what Freddie had said to her. She was surprised that Carly felt the same way as Freddie did. She was even more surprised that Carly walked out on her to go and find Freddie.

Carly found Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie and they talk about what Sam had said. They were both upset that she felt that way, as they thought she was their friend and she would support them. What they didn't realize was that the reason why Sam was trying to break them up was because she liked Freddie as well and hoped that once Carly was out of the way, Freddie might go out with her.

Trying to work out what to do, Carly decided to call Sam and have her meet them at the iCarly studio so they all can talk. After they had talked for a while and Sam realised that she wouldn't be able to break them up, Sam did what she always does when she can't get her way. She stormed out of the iCarly studio leaving two very angry, but concerned friends behind her! And this time she was angrier than she had ever been before.

On her way home Sam was getting hungry, so she decided to steal some beef jerky, but she was caught in the act and was arrested. She called Carly, but because Carly was still angry at her she refused to come down to the station and help.

But Carly, Freddie and Spencer were in the court house when Sam went in front of the judge. After reviewing Sam's police record and since she did use violence during that arrest the judge decided to sentence her to three years in a children's detention centre. That night, Carly did iCarly on her own, just so she could let their views know that this was the last time iCarly would be aired.

Over the next three years, Carly and Freddie got closer; they finished school and started college. Carly was happy with her life, she just wished that her best friend Sam was there to share it with her.

On the day Sam was supposed to be released, Carly got a call from Sam's mum to let her know that as soon as Sam got out, she packed her bags and left. When Carly asked where Sam had gone, Sam's mother informed her that she didn't know and she wasn't sure if Sam was ever going to come back again. After hanging up, Carly told Freddie and Spencer what had happened. That night, for the first time, in a long time, Carly cried herself to sleep.

Carly and Freddie went on with their lives. They graduated college and went on to get the jobs they had always dreamed of and when they both turned twenty one, Freddie moved in with Carly and Spencer. Even though Spencer was ok with them sleeping together, when Carly and Spencer's dad came down to stay for a week's visit, Freddie moved into the old iCarly studio, as they knew Carly's dad would not approve of them living together. It broke their hearts to be away from each other, but they also understood why.

Two days after Carly's dad had returned to work, Carly got called up that Spencer had been in a car accident. Not knowing what to do, Carly called Freddie and he took the afternoon off so he could take her to the hospital. By the time they arrived, it was too late and Spencer had died from his injuries. Freddie knew Carly needed him now more than ever, so he called his boss and explained that his girlfriend's brother had just been killed in a car accident. Since his boss also knew Carly and Spencer he was glad to give Freddie the time off that he needed to look after Carly.

Carly needed to go and identify Spencer's body, but as soon as she said it was him, she collapsed on the floor. When she woke up she was in a hospital bed and the doctor informed her that she was pregnant. When Freddie came to see her, she let him know that he was going to be a dad, but asked that if it was a boy could they call him Spencer. Freddie said he wouldn't have it any other way.

After Carly was released from the hospital, she went home and called her dad to tell him about Spencer. After she hung up, she wished her dad could just come home, but she also knew that he couldn't just leave his job. Carly was glad that she had Freddie there with her and some part of her also wished Sam was there, too.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
